


Guns 'N Lilies

by thestorytellerofkpop



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Denial of Feelings, Detective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Judge Kim Taehyung/V, Jungkook is an Adorable Rookie Officer, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, POV Second Person, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Police Officer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Prisoner Min Yoongi/Suga, Prisoner Park Jimin (BTS), deTECTIVE READER, he cares about the reader so much, it's cute, kinda established relationship, realtionship between a police officer and a prisoner, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorytellerofkpop/pseuds/thestorytellerofkpop
Summary: Park Jimin is a charming, conniving, in-and-out prisoner. You are a detective, and his primary case holder. You both have always been a little more than friendly with each other, but what happens when Jimin commits a crime you can’t get him out of?Excerpt:“Don’t. Move.” Jimin’s eyes were filled with lust, but underlying confusion shined through at your harsh tone. He raised his hands again, keeping eye contact with you.“Easy babe, don’t go pointing things you don’t know how to use properly.”“Wanna try me?”“Most definitely, if the rest of your body tastes as good as your lips I’d be more than happy to.”"C’mere Park Jimin.” you coaxed. Jimin, with his hands still raised, moved towards you slowly. Once he stood in front of you, you dropped your gun, quickly undoing the cuff on his wrist. That same look of confusion came back into Jimin’s eyes as he rubbed his sore wrist.“You’re letting me go?” Jimin asked softly. You chuckled and shook your head.“No, Park Jimin. I’m letting you get a head start.”





	Guns 'N Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Prisoner Park Jimin x Detective Reader
> 
> Genre: Police AU
> 
> Warnings: Taboo relationship between a police officer and a prisoner, Jimin has some mental instability, if this is triggering to you then please use caution when reading

“Detective L/N?” you heard the knock on your office door and you knew that this couldn’t be good. Your officers already knew to just enter your office naturally; they only knocked when they knew you would either have to do unnecessary work or chew someone out for doing some stupid shit.

“Come in.”

The door opened and there stood Jungkook, your adorable yet muscular rookie. He tried to smile at you, but you could see the underlying fear etched into his dark circles under his eyes.

“What’s up, baby? You looked more stressed than usual.” you chuckled, gesturing for him to sit down. You still basked in the fact that even after almost six months of training, the little pet name still got your friend to blush. You could see him visibly relax as he sat down, his teeth poking out into a true smile.

“Well, it’s one of our inmates, y’know, the one you caught a couple days ago?” 

You frowned, playing with the loose papers on your desk.

“Mmhmm, Park Jimin, right?” your frowned deepened when you saw Jungkook nod.

“Yes. Sergeant Jung and I went in to interrogate him about two hours ago, for the police report, and-”

“And? What’s the problem?” you asked sharply. You could see Jungkook swallow.

“He refuses to talk to anyone.” Jungkook finished lamely.

“He does have the right to remain silent until the state can provide him the power of an attorney. It’ll just make this case a lot more difficult to handle if we don’t get a clear confession soon. It takes weeks to get state attorneys out here, especially now-a-days, we don’t have enough of them. This case will drag out longer than it needs to.” you sighed, running a hand down your face in frustration.

“He refuses to talk to anyone…anyone that isn’t you.” Jungkook confessed. 

You eyed Jungkook sharply.

“If this is one of your little jokes Jungkook, I swear-”

“No! I’m serious! And I have Sergeant Jung to back me up. He asked for you by name in that whiny voice of his: ‘I’ll only talk to Detective L/N.’.” Jungkook impersonated the convict, even adding in the way he would push his hair off his forehead.

You thought long and hard and Jungkook waited patiently for your next move with bated breath. You sighed and stood up, grabbing Park’s case file. You motioned for Jungkook to follow you out, and he trailed behind you like a baby duckling.

“Go get Park and put him in interrogation room C. I need a cup of coffee.” you sighed, moving towards the small break room to get said drink.

“Yes Detective, I’ll get on that right away!” Jungkook turned on his heel and left you to make your coffee in silence. You groaned and banged your head against the wall.

“Long night, Detective?” an amused voice asked. You picked up your coffee and turned to face the culprit behind you with a scowl.

“It just might be Detective Seokjin. You owe me big time for handling _your_ case.” you told him before walking off. His mocking chuckle still rang in your ears even after you settled in the interrogation room. 

You placed your file, notepad, and cup of coffee on the table as you waited for Jungkook to come back with the criminal that was infatuated with you. You flipped through each one of his offenses: breaking and entering, disturbing the peace, possession of illegal narcotics, two accounts of burglary, three accounts of battery, numerous assault accounts, and the most recent case that you would be interrogating him about tonight: robbery with attempted murder charges on an inmate. And you’ve dealt with every single one of them. And with every case, Park Jimin only grew bolder in his attempts to charm you. And sometimes you caved into it, only to get him out of your life, but he kept coming back one way or another. You couldn’t deny lessening his charges to get him out of your place of work faster than most convicts of the same nature would get. Maybe you did it out of stress, but sometimes you did feel soft for the cunning man (he certainly had his way with words) but you always stayed with your better judgement and never let him walk free from a crime. You still had enough pride to try and treat him like any other prisoner, despite how he made you feel.

The door of the interrogation room suddenly opened.

“Alright, alright I’m coming, give me a break. You don’t need to push, I can sit down on my own.” you heard Jimin say as he was shoved into the room with Jungkook right behind him, his head angled down.

Ah, he had dyed his hair again, this time it was a steely grey that made your breath catch in your throat. He looked angelic, but you knew that behind that cherubic face of his, he was capable of seriously hurting you both mentally and physically. 

You watched as Jungkook escorted him to the metal chair opposite of where you sat. Jungkook only let go of his arm once he was seated, not that it mattered, since Jimin’s hands were handcuffed in front of him. Only he could make a black and white striped uniform that was two sizes too big look attractive.

Jimin lifted his head up to look at you, a little bit of his fringe catching in his eyes. His lips curled up into flirtatious smile.

“Oh~ Fancy seeing you here.” he threw his head back, allowing his hair to shift out of his eyes. Oh, you knew what he was trying to do, but you wouldn’t allow him to seduce you with his intentionally provocative movements. Not with Jungkook in the same room as you.

“Hello Detective,” he giggled, tilting to his head to the side. “How have you been since our last date?”

“Our last interrogation, you mean?” you corrected him. Your voice was so cold that you could see Jungkook shift uncomfortably behind Jimin. But Jimin didn’t seemed disturbed by this, in fact, his smile just widened.

”Ugh, fine. Interrogation, if that’s what you’d like to call it.” he pouted. Jimin turned his head as far as he could to glare at Jungkook.

“You can go now.” he told the rookie Officer.

“Excuse me?” Jungkook challenged, stepping up to the smaller male. You could practically see Jungkook’s anger rise from Jimin’s cockiness and you knew you had to de-escalate the situation before Jungkook ruined your chances of getting any information out of the man in front of you.

“Officer Jeon, stand down.”

“B-But Detective L/N-”

“I said stand down rookie.” you gave Jungkook _that_ look, and he finally removed himself from the situation with a loud and exasperated huff.

“Can’t you just tell him to leave?” Jimin whined, turning back to look at you with his doe eyes.

“Would you comply and answer my questions if Officer Jeon was gone?”

Jimin smirked and you knew you were getting into something bigger than you expected.

“Completely and utterly.” he whispered, leaning in as close as he could get to you.

“Officer Jeon, you’re dismissed.” you pursed your lips at the look Jungkook gave you, shaking your head once to let him know to back off. 

“Yeah, you heard the detective. Get out. Ta-ta, have a lovely trip.” Jimin smiled in Jungkook’s direction and you knew it took every ounce of Jungkook’s control to not go off on the bratty prisoner. 

“I’ll be just outside if you need me, Detective.” Jungkook sighed and left you and Jimin with a slam of the door behind him. 

“Just you and me here now, perfect.” Jimin winked, facing you completely now that you and him were alone. You ignored him and laid out all the files in front of you on the table.

“So how’ve you been? Lonely without me around?” Jimin teased and you didn’t spare him the glance you knew he wanted to see.

“Peaceful is more like it.” you told him coolly.

“Well, I’ve been pretty upset, they locked me up all alone you know. I don’t even have cellmates. Just because of a silly little bank robbery, I mean, geez.” you didn’t even have to look up to know Jimin was pouting.

“And attempted murder.” you added uninterestingly.

“You would’ve let me off though, wouldn’t you? If you were the main detective on the case.” Jimin chuckled and you finally allowed yourself to look up at him. His legs were spread and his smirk was seductive; his eyes crinkled in amusement.

“But I’m not, I’m only here because you refuse to comply with any other Officer. Detective Kim is your primary case holder now.”

“You didn’t deny that you wouldn’t let me off Detective. You did catch me though, so shouldn’t you be my primary case holder again? I mean, you already have all my other cases in your files.” Jimin challenged, a coy smile spreading over his cheeks.

“I couldn’t nor wouldn’t tell you how the assignment process worked, even if I knew about it. All of that lies in the Lieutenant’s and Captain’s power.” 

”I’m sure its nothing personal, it’s just your job.” Jimin mused, humming to himself softly. You nodded, taking a sip of your coffee, licking your lips in satisfaction. You saw Jimin’s eyes follow the movement of your tongue and you told yourself to not do that again; his gaze was too sultry for your liking.

“I tell you, prison food is not good. Especially in the intensive ward, I miss having the fresh fruit from the misdemeanor part of the jail.” Jimin paused, his sudden silence making you look up from the papers in front of you. 

“Have you been eating well?” Jimin asked you. You eyed him suspiciously. His voice turned soft; a sign that he was dropping his cocky, flirtatious act and being his true self. You really knew this man too well. 

“And why would that concern you?” you tried.

“I think it’s good for a boyfriend to check up on their partner.” Jimin winked and you sighed, his other persona coming back as quickly as it went.

“You’re not my boyfriend, Park Jimin.” you said.

“Hmm? Oh yes I am. Why do you keep playing these funny denial games?” Jimin just giggled, throwing his hair back again to get it out of his eyes.

“Anyways the thing is,” Jimin continued, “They say I’m going to be going to prison for life, cause of the whole attempted murder thing, and I’m just not feeling that.” 

Jimin leaned in close to you again, this time standing from his chair to get as close as he could without losing his balance. His face was only a few inches from yours, and you kept your calm composure even when his hot breath fanned over your skin.

“So maybe you can swing it so that I can get out of here? Like how you did before?” he whispered.

“I’ll give you five seconds to get out of my face Park Jimin, before I draw my gun on you.” you told him harshly. Jimin huffed and sat back down, his pout back on his lips.

“C’mon babe, I know you can, they’ll take your word for it.” Jimin coaxed, making you scowl.

“Jimin, this isn’t a simple misdemeanor that I can smooth talk your way out of. This is attempted murder. I will not corrupt the system by letting you walk from those kinds of charges.” you said in a final tone of voice that made Jimin frown.

“Some might call it being corrupt, others might call it being a good partner.” he mumbled in defeat, crossing his legs.

“If you call me your partner again I will get Jeon back in here to take you away.”

“Say what you like, but let’s not dwell in the fact you think I’m not your partner.” Jimin brushed your threat aside with a shake of his head. “I have missed you so much since I’ve been back in prison. They don’t have a co-ed type thing going on, it’s just a bunch of guys, which is fine, but they don’t shower as much as they do when girls are around. I stabbed two of them.” he admitted with a laugh.

Finally, something to add to his report. At least the interrogation wasn’t completely useless, you thought as you wrote in a note to investigate the victims of his stabbing.

“So you stabbed two inmates?” you clarified. You and him both knew that you had camera’s recording all your interactions and you could pick and choose what your boss would see in the final results, and a clear confession was always solid evidence on its own.

“Yeah, I did. But, what’re you going to do?” Jimin shrugged. “It was a long day and they started talking shit so,” Jimin then made a series of stabbing noises with his tongue pressing against his cheek, the expression on his face making you cross your legs. 

“Is that why they want to keep me in for life? Cause of that attempted murder or something? I didn’t want to kill them, just maybe injure them a little bit.” Jimin giggled.

“Right, sure you didn’t.” you commented, writing down his words in your notebook carefully.

“You’ve been keeping busy, going through my case file? Yeah?” Jimin asked and you nodded.

“Did you find anything interesting?” 

“We did find your DNA on the gun used at the scene of the robbery, in the forms of fingerprints.” you smirked, watching the life drain from his eyes just in the slightest of ways. Oh, you just caught him.

“Okay, DNA on the gun, that’s pretty solid. I thought I wiped all that off though, do you think you can get rid of that?” Jimin asked you sweetly.

“Are you seriously asking me that Jimin?” you asked in disbelief.

”Is that a no? Why? Did you send it to the lab already or something?” 

“Officer Jeon processed it through on the night of the crime, I can’t get that evidence back.” you admitted to Jimin.

“Are you sure?” Jimin sighed at your nod. “Whatever, not my problem.” he hummed to himself softly for a few seconds while you caught up on your notes. He then started to mumble to himself, making your soft scratches against the paper pause.

“What was that?” you asked. Jimin looked up at you as if he forgot you two were in the same room.

“Oh, nothing, just, thinking out loud.” he chuckled softly. “We just make quite a couple, you and me. The detective and the criminal, it has a nice ring to it. Do you remember that night on that rooftop when I committed my first high scale crime? You had your gun to me, and, I had nowhere to run.” Jimin paused to gage your reaction. When he saw he had your undivided attention he smiled and leaned back in his chair.

“Then what happened? Do remind me, I have quite forgotten.”

~*~

_The cool rain ran down your back as you stood on the rooftop of some kind of establishment. You didn’t care what the establishment was, rather, you were more concerned with the man that was on the roof with you._

_“Show me your hands.” you told him, and how could he refuse when your gun was pointed him? You heard him chuckle, but he complied, his hands rising into the air. His hair was slick from the rain, and it’s bright pink color reminded you of a cloud during sunset. _

_You cocked your head towards the door that brought you to the roof, keeping your eyes trained on him._

_“Stand flush against the door with your back facing me, keep your hands up.” you ordered. The man chuckled, following your orders and leaning himself against the door, his chest flush to the cool metal. You followed behind him, using your boot to spread his legs apart._

_“This position is a little provocative, don’tcha think?” he chuckled as you ran the backs of your hands over his arms._

_“You could always cop a squeeze Officer, I wouldn’t mind.” he flirted when your hands moved down to his legs and ass, checking for any hidden weapons that could be on his person. _

_“Shut the fuck up.” you bit back._

_“Make me.”_

_He chuckled when you started reading him his memorandum rights, staying silent for the most part besides a few hums of acknowledgement. Then you brought out your handcuffs, meaning to escort the man out and down to your police cruiser in the street but it seems as if the man had other plans. He turned on you, his fist connecting with your jaw with a loud crack. Groaning in pain, you managed to grab his hand, shoving your thumb into a pressure point to put him on the ground. The man, with pain in his veins, willingly followed you to the ground of the rooftop and stared up at you in wonder when you pinned his arms above his head._

_“Woah,” he breathed. _

_“We can do this all night if we have to, sir, but it’ll be easier if you come quietly.” you spat, a few drops of blood landing on his pristine cheeks. You waited for him to fight back, like all the others would have done, but this man didn’t fight. Rather, he stared at you as if you were the most beautiful thing in the world; his full lips parted in awe as his eyes showed you his soul. His intense staring made you flush and you quickly adverted your gaze, reaching for your handcuffs._

_“Now, sir-”_

_“Jimin. Park Jimin. I only want to hear my name come from your lips Officer-” he paused, looking down at the nametag on your breast pocket. “L/N. Officer L/N.” he sighed wistfully. _

_“Fine then. Mr. Park, as I was stating, you also have the right for-”_

_You never did finish that last line of the memorandum rights, and to this day you would still stumble in saying it when you made arrests, because your mind always traveled to this memory. On the night you first met Jimin, in the rain on one of the rooftops of Seoul. With you pinned above him and one of his hands restrained. The moment, when Park Jimin decided to kiss you._

_You remembered how full his lips felt against yours. You remembered how his free hand caressed your cheek, his thumb wiping away the little drops of rain that pooled under your eyes. You remember how one of his legs wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer and closer until your duty belt was shoving uncomfortably into the bone of your hip. But worst of all, you remember how much you enjoyed it. How you closed your eyes and allowed him to kiss you, on a rooftop in Seoul, in the pouring rain for who knows how long. _

_Even when you finally came to your senses and jumped off of him, abandoning the hope of putting the other cuff on him, you felt disgusted by the fact you enjoyed it so much. How you wanted more. How you wanted to shove him back into the roof and kiss him silly until you couldn’t breathe. How in an instant, with one simple kiss, you had fallen for Park Jimin. The convict you were supposed to be arresting. The very kind of person you vowed to protect the public from._

_Jimin started to move, slowly but surely, to the small fire escape a few feet away from him. You drew your gun and pointed._

_“Don’t. Move.” Jimin’s eyes were filled with lust, but underlying confusion shined through at your harsh tone. He raised his hands again, keeping eye contact with you._

_“Easy babe, don’t go pointing things you don’t know how to use properly.” You clicked off the safety and could see Jimin’s adams-apple bob._

_“Wanna try me?”_

_“Most definitely, if the rest of your body tastes as good as your lips I’d be more than happy to.” Jimin winked but his face contorted into a scowl when you took a step closer to him._

_“C’mere Park Jimin.” you coaxed. Jimin, with his hands still raised, moved towards you slowly. Once he stood in front of you, you dropped your gun, quickly undoing the cuff on his wrist. That same look of confusion came back into Jimin’s eyes as he rubbed his sore wrist._

_“You’re letting me go?” Jimin asked softly. You chuckled and shook your head._

_“No, Park Jimin. I’m letting you get a head start. Now go before I change my mind.” _

_Jimin flashed you a radiant smile, moving towards the fire escape leisurely. Before he descended to the ground he blew you a kiss, his cheeks turning as pink as his hair._

_“Thank you, my love, Officer L/N.”_

~*~

“I captured you and took you to jail.” you answered, avoiding Jimin’s sharp stare.

“No, I don’t remember it going like that. I remember you lowering your gun and letting me go down the fire escape.” Jimin smiled at your flushing cheeks, leaning back in his seat in content.

“I did no such thing.” you shook your head in denial.

“Yes, you did. Besides, you could just delete any audio and you don’t want. You can make up whatever stories you’d like. You have that clearance now that you’re a detective ” Jimin nodded his head towards one of the hidden cameras, raising both of his bound hands in an attempted wave. You sighed, knowing he was right. You could tamper with the video recordings, but for what risk? To talk with him? To indulge in your crush?

“How is it Jimin, really?” you asked and his smile grew wider when he knew he was breaking your resolve.

“The yard is terrible and the prison is terrible. Its 24-hour-a-day raids and fights that bring out the guards and dogs. It’s a nightmare, I tell you.” Jimin admitted, a small frown etching on his lips.

You moved to the other side of the table, standing in front of Jimin. You sat on the edge of the table and grabbed your notepad, commenting on the treatment of prisoners and looking into the Corrections department on that. When you were finished you dropped your notepad on the table and moved closer to Jimin. So close to the point where his head could rest against your stomach. And he did exactly that, his forehead resting against your abdomen with a sigh escaping his lips. You brought your hands into his hair, running your fingers through the soft locks. Jimin practically purred in content, his nose nuzzling against your navel. You stood there for a few minutes, savoring the contact, before you angled his head up to look at you. His eyes were full of love and pleas.

“How are you Jimin? Truthfully, are you doing okay?” you murmured. Jimin smiled up at you softly, leaning into your touch. 

“I’m doing fine, really. I’m putting a brave face on for you.” he sighed, pouting when you moved away from him. You could only indulge for so long until you started to feel guilty for your actions. 

“So, what were you writing in your report just then? ‘Seems mentally stable’, that’s what I’d put.” Jimin laughed, his eyes shining at your tight-lipped smile. “’Seems like he didn’t do anything wrong. Seems like the kind of guy I’d want to date.’ That would make a pretty good report.”

“More like a straight shot to getting fired.” you said.

“Speaking of firing, someone had sent…oh where is it?” Jimin grumbled, patting his hands against his thighs. 

“Ah! A couple of days ago, Min Yoongi gave me the shells of a bullet or two. You didn’t think I’d forget, did you? These shells with your little love notes inside them?” Jimin smirked, turning out his left pocket until two small clinks sounded on the concrete floor. 

You stayed silent when Jimin kicked them over to you, the two shotgun shells gleaming under the white light.

“I was surprised when I got these from Min, I didn’t know you two were so close.” Jimin scowled.

“Min Yoongi is a good friend who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He’s going to walk, I know of it.” you explained, picking up the golden shells off the floor. 

“Your words aren’t the same as your actions; ‘Just checking up on you, making sure you’re not getting into trouble’.” Jimin quoted, his head tilting to the side. “They were really sweet notes, I appreciated them. But news flash, officers don’t really send letters to criminals. And yet, here we are, with you still denying your affections towards me. Why?”

His gaze was steely and you could tell he was hurt by your contradictory actions. One minute you were threatening him and in the next you were comforting him. You sighed and shook your head, making Jimin scoff.

“You won’t even give me an answer? I at least deserve that.”

“Maybe get out of prison first, then we can discuss.” you snapped, making Jimin shrink in on himself. You finished off your coffee with a loud sigh, ignoring Jimin’s puppy-like eyes.

“Did you at least get my response back, Detective L/N?” he asked softly.

“Yeah. Yeah Jimin, I did.” you mumbled, rubbing your thumb over an indent in the table.

“Did you like what I said? Do you keep it somewhere special? I bet you do, a little memento from me, because you’re sweet like that.” he laughed and you frowned.

“I was just trying to make an honest living for the two of us, robbing that bank on 31st and 5th. With all that money, we could have certainly bought us an island in the Bahamas. But that conscience of yours always ruins everything.” Jimin tsked softly. “We could’ve ran away together, lived a life in solitude, just the two of us on sandy beaches.”

“Oh? And what makes you think I’d want to go with you? And how would you even get out of jail for that to happen?” you countered.

“If you would’ve let me walk-” Jimin grew silent when you slammed your hand against the table, his smirk slipping from his lips.

“How could I let you walk Jimin? You. Have. Attempted. Murder. You literally just confessed to stabbing two inmates not fifteen minutes ago! I have an oath to upkeep, no matter how much you may try to charm your way out your problems it’s not going to work this time.” you said, feeling your face heat up. Jimin stared at you for a long moment before shaking his head.

“I love you, I really do, but we’re gonna have to sort that conscience thing out.” Jimin watched your hand move over your gun holster, your eyes sending him a warning to not push his words any further. He smiled.

“You got a new gun. It’s shiny, can I hold it?”

“No.” you replied dryly.

“No? Gosh, you’re acting as if I’m a criminal or something.” Jimin giggled when he saw you role your eyes. “I’m just kidding around Detective L/N, geez. Take a joke.”

“It’s not in my job description to take jokes, Jimin.” you said, tapping your pen against your notepad with a pointed stare. Jimin held your gaze for a minute before he chuckled. 

“You know, I could sit here for hours just looking at you. You’re insanely attractive, but, aren’t you supposed to be interrogating me or something?” Jimin smirked when you sputtered, fumbling to regain control over the situation.

“Will you actually comply with me this time Park?”

“There we go, okay. I’ll answer your questions honestly, if you answer mine honestly too. Sounds like a good deal?” he offered, reaching out to offer you one cuffed hand. You looked between him and his open palm, reluctantly shaking it with a sigh. Jimin smiled. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured. 

“Where were you on the night of April 23rd during the hours of eight p.m. and one a.m.?” you asked first. 

“I was at a bar mitzvah on the night of the robbery. It was my twin brother that was there.” Jimin smirked and your eyes shot daggers at him, the son-of-a-bitch thought this was a game.

“What were you doing this weekend?” Jimin asked in return.

“Home.” you answered simply, pulling a photograph out of one of your evidence folders.

“Oh nice, doing some relaxing on the couch and things like that? Very cool.” Jimin peered over at the picture you pushed towards him; a picture of the gun at the scene of the robbery.

“Do you recognize this gun?” you tried again.

“No I’ve never seen that gun before in my life, I don’t even know what a gun is.” Jimin smiled coyly at you.

“My turn, what kind of food do you prefer? What’s your favorite thing to eat in general?” Jimin asked.

“That’s an odd question to ask.” you commented dryly. 

“I asked it so when I get out of this hellhole, I’ll know what kind of restaurant to take you to on our first date.” Jimin said softly, and you knew he was being honest as his voice shifted. He looked at you with longing, wide eyes, and you had to pinch your hand from physically cooing at how adorable he was.

“Italian.” you mumbled, taking the photo back. Jimin smiled

“If the wardens would’ve given me a pen, I would totally write that down. But they won’t because I stabbed a guy with a pen once.” he giggled. “In any case, it’s your turn. To ask a question.”

“Have you ever been to Regional Bank on 31st and 5th streets?” you asked, moving back around to the other side of the table, sitting atop of the cool metal. You saw Jimin’s hands twitch, making a move to reach out to you, but he hesitated.

“No, I’ve never been in a bank.” Jimin winked comically and you rolled your eyes.

“My turn, what are your favorite flowers? Mine are white lilies.” Jimin admitted and you had to take a second to process the information before speaking with shock laced in your voice.

“White lilies are my favorite flowers too.” 

“Really?! Yours’s too? Haha, twinsies! We’re soulmates.” Jimin chuckled, his smile so wide that he tilted his head to the side to contain the happiness he felt.

“If you haven’t seen that gun before, then why is your DNA all over it?” you asked him, ignoring the fact you both shared the same floral preferences.

“Okay, DNA, DNA, they cloned me!” Jimin smirked, like he had you beat. “Wait, do twins have the same DNA?” Jimin asked you.

“Twins share the same DNA, but do not have identical DNA, at least that’s the case with identical twins.” you elaborated.

“Really? Where’d you hear about that?” Jimin leaned in towards you, wanting to hear more information. 

“Jimin this is an interrogation, not a biology class.” you pursed your lips and he whined. 

“Oh come on, do we have to get back to the interrogation? We were just starting to hit it off.” Jimin pouted.

“If you admit you did the crimes, we can wrap this up faster and get back to talking.” you tried to persuade him.

“You’re cute.” Jimin giggled. “But it was my twin, I swear.”

“C’mon Jimin, we know it was you. Why drag it out farther than it has to be?” you sighed in frustration.

“Because the longer I drag it out, the more I get to talk to you. And look at you.” Jimin sighed wistfully, letting his eyes roam over your body. His walls came down again, and the look of raw emotion Jimin held in his eyes at that moment made your heart break.

“Y/N, please, touch me?” Jimin practically begged, dropping onto his knees in front of you. His cuffed hands grasped onto your boots, holding you as if he let go, he would be taken away to never see you again.

“Jimin, c’mon, stand up.” you sighed.

Oh, how he had you wrapped around his little fingers.

Jimin stood, towering over you just slightly as you looked up at him from your perch on the table. One of your hands grasped his, and Jimin sighed at the contact, feeling your warmth seep into his cold skin. Your other hand cupped his cheek, and he leaned into your touch like a cat.

“Let me guide you,” you murmured. Jimin nodded eagerly and allowed you to guide his head down close to yours, so close that he could feel your breath on his skin. Jimin was vibrating in anticipation, awaiting your next move. He let out a whimper of relief when you placed your lips against his cheek, giving him a tender kiss as he gripped your hand tightly, afraid of letting go. 

“You do care about me, don’t you?” Jimin’s voice was pitiful, and you felt bad for treating him the way you do. But you didn’t have a choice if you wanted to keep a job. 

“Of course I do Jimin.” you admitted and the smile he gave you was all butterflies and sunsets as it wormed it’s way into your heart and made warmth spread throughout your body. You couldn’t help but smile back.

“Ah. There’s that smile I love so much.” Jimin’s voice sounded like honey as his fingers played with yours, and it made your shoulders relax.

“You alright there honey? You’re spacing out a bit.” you giggled when Jimin nodded cutely, his hair flopping into his eyes.

”Oh yeah, just mellowing out before I have to go back. I don’t drop my guard like this often. Prison does that to you. For a correctional facility, it’s pretty incorrect.” Jimin joked as you brushed the hair away from his eyes, leaning into your touch.

“When I’m back in prison, will you visit me?” Jimin asked quietly. “Because you did…last time.”

“I’ll try and see what I can do, okay sweetheart? It might be harder with you in the intensive ward, but we’ll see. I’ll also see what I can do to lessen your charges too, okay?” you told him.

“Really? That’d mean a lot to me, y’know. It might not be a beach in Venice, but it’ll be good to see you.” Jimin smiled and you watched him with sad eyes. You’ve been close for far too long.

“Jimin…” you started, but you couldn’t bring yourself to finish your thought when that look of panic went into his eyes.

“Wait! Please…can’t I have a kiss?” he pouted.

“I already gave you one.”

“No, a real kiss.” Jimin sighed, looking down at your conjoined hands. “Please? To help me get through?” 

You pursed your lips, eyeing Jimin wearily. It had been too long, you were too close for comfort and your workers anxiety came creeping back up in fear of getting caught, of getting fired. Somehow though, you managed you push all that aside to place a quick peck against Jimin’s lips. 

“Go, sit.” you blushed, letting go of Jimin as you moved back to your seat to create some distance away from him. Jimin looked like he was in bliss, practically floating back to his chair as his fingers touched his billowy lips. He could still feel your second of pressure there. 

“Back to crazy?” Jimin chuckled once he sat down. “Seriously though, thank you Detective, for trying to lessen my charges.”

“It’ll be difficult.” you sighed. “I’ll have to get those inmates to somehow admit that it wasn’t you who stabbed them. I could probably bribe them, or if they’re in for minor charges, I could get them on parole or bail. And delete the footage. That’ll leave you with just robbery and if I can get you judge Kim in court, we can get you out in under a year cause Taehyung likes you. But you’ll have to behave yourself for that year Jimin. No screwing around. You got that?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get myself out of this.” Jimin smirked. “You do your thing and I’ll play nice. Promise.”

“Good,” you stood. “I’m gonna have Officer Jeon escort you back now.”

“Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone,” Jimin joked as you moved towards the door of the interrogation room. 

“Oh I won’t,” you smirked. “After all, I’ll be visiting you in jail sooner than you think if we want you to get away with attempted murder.”


End file.
